


黑丝绒

by storyandme



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyandme/pseuds/storyandme
Summary: Theseus试图去治疗他的弟弟





	黑丝绒

**Author's Note:**

> 接The Last Rose of Summer  
> R18\ABO\类女体描述\Mpreng\哺乳\黑化\囚禁\病态\OOC  
> 可能会让你产生不适\所以点进来就后果自负  
> 5000字纯车\我把能打的警告都打了\雷者勿入
> 
> 1918年  
> T29\N21

狭小的阁楼里挂着黑色的帷幔，重重叠叠，烛火昼夜不息、燃烧着松脂的清香，活像一个秘密的礼拜堂，祭祀着他的罪恶。  
“Rosie还好吗？”他的罪开口说话。  
“我是说，她在Flore姑妈家过的怎么样，她开心吗——”  
“如果你把每天都在追问自己的父亲在哪儿认定为开心的话。” Theseus嘲讽道。  
“她需要我。”棕金色头发的青年喃喃道，他好像怕冷一样将自己裹紧，松绿色的眼睛望着自己的兄长，“让我见见她，我保证我会听话。”  
“你不能。”和他相貌相近的男人冷酷道，“你现在并不正常。”他俯下身，对着青年耳语，“我不能让她接受坏的影响，不是吗？”  
“我很正常。”Newt急忙争辩道  
Theseus失望极了，他向后靠在圈椅上，地板响亮的咯吱了一声，男人闭上了自己的眼睛。  
“你并不正常，你应该明白。”  
“我明白了。”Newt低声道，青年披着床单，他站了起来，雪白的肉体在绒面间闪着光，膝盖微微打着摆子，跪在了地毯上，低下头，脸颊柔顺的贴在兄长的大腿上。  
还未勃起的巨物色情的摩擦着他的口唇，但男人甚至没有脱下他的大衣，毛呢料上带着雪茄、血和火药的气味，闻上去就是糟糕的一天，Newt想，他颤抖的手指解开了男人的裤子，那可怕的性器安静的卧在草丛中，像男人本身一样冷淡但怖人，他羞怯的用两手握住肉柱，像接吻一样轻轻的含住了阴茎的前端，绯红的嘴唇浅尝辄止，长期缺乏打理的棕金色长发落在脸颊的两边，遮住了他表情。  
“你简直就像个女孩。” Theseus不知何时睁开了他的眼睛，无趣的望着跪坐在自己两腿之间的兄弟，男人伸出自己的手，像抚摸动物一样捋顺着青年的鬈发，并将其温柔的拢在其发红的耳后，喃喃道，“你像个女孩一样害羞，像个女孩一样不懂事……”他的手继续向下，抓住了发丝掩住的雪白后颈，那上面青紫的手印还未消退，他捏了捏柔腻的皮肉，将青年的脑袋向下压了压。  
Newt读懂了兄长话语和动作间的潜台词，他讨好的呜咽一声，吐出了含在口中的前端，伸出了鲜红的舌头，从两颗睾丸细心的舔起，就像性器独特的腥臊气味如他赖以生存的食粮一样贪婪又急迫，柔软而滚烫的舌苔依恋的顺着饱满的肉茎向上，嘴唇依恋的贴合着兄长的阴茎，透明的涎水顺着嘴角溢出，涂满了整根肉红的怪物，殷红的舌尖灵巧的游走在肉色的褶皱和粗大的青筋间，最终又来到了覃状头。  
青年的脸颊就像害了热病一样躁红着，他鼓起腮帮，张大了自己的口唇和咽喉，毫无保留的、欢喜的将整根怪物满满的吞了下去，巨物将他的口唇撑的发白，从上颚到食道都变成了专供男人使用的性器官，声带发出咿呀的哀鸣，那双金绿的眼睛结满了露水，他闭上眼睛，晶莹细碎的露水顺着细软的睫毛落下。  
男人不为所动，他托起Newt的下颌，示意他自己还未满足,猛地将青年的头继续下压，巨大肉柱突进了Newt的咽喉，喉头反射性的吞咽作呕，就像口腔变成了下面的另一个肉洞，热烫的口腔内壁下意识的收拢挤压着男人的性器，男人发出一声舒爽的低吟，巨物在他的口腔中顿时硬挺胀大了一倍。  
“要像这样，坏孩子。”兄长揪住青年的头发，在他的耳畔低语道。  
他的男孩点点头，流着眼泪，哽咽着将性器含到最深，他双颊桃红，眼神一片迷蒙，费力的让男人的粗大在他的口腔间抽插，湿润的涎水混着前液滴答滴答顺着嘴角打落在地毯上，他的鼻腔里满是麝香腥臊气味，只知道吮吸、舔吻，在狭小的空间里活动下活动着舌头服侍着男人欲望的权柄，就好像整个人就是为了这根怪物入侵自己而生一样。  
男人的皮鞋伸进了床单中，分开了他并的紧紧的大腿，青年难堪极了，他的臀部半悬着，股间因地毯的绒毛而被搔的发红，秀气的性器已经半硬了，从孔穴分泌出的粘稠淫水湿透了底下的布料，甚至汪起了一小滩清液。  
Theseus嗤笑一声，鞋尖从他缩的紧紧的后臀反复划过，黑亮的鞋面很快就被淫液弄脏，他啧了一声，收回皮鞋，用硬质的鞋底将青年的阴茎踩在他柔软的腹部，并不断的玩弄。  
青年的眼神痛苦而恳求，他的整个身体都在颤抖，却不敢有丝毫的反抗。  
“你很好，让我射出来，我就让你快乐。”  
Newt摇着头，他已无计可施，只能鼓起自己的腮帮，竭力吮吸，甚至用齿尖轻轻的刺激着肉柱的表皮，妄图投机取巧。  
Theseus叹了一口气，他一只手掰着Newt的口唇，另一只手毫不留情的揪住了青年的后颈，把阴茎直挺挺的捅到了咽喉的最深处，并重重的踩了下去。  
Newt发出一声悲啼，他感觉自己像是被一根箭矢从咽喉刺入了胃部，自己在这一刻似乎只剩下依附着滚烫性器的肉壁还残留着知觉，甚至连阴茎在这一刻在男人的鞋上射出了精液也恍然不知。  
但Theseus并没有因他的痛苦而停止动作，他继续移动着性器在青年的口腔中抽插了数百下，最终抽出自己的阴茎，用双手撸动了几下，对准了青年恍惚的脸庞，将腥臭的乳白浆液喷射在他的眉眼间和红肿的双唇间，浆液厚厚的悬挂在青年的发丝和睫毛上，Newt无辜的眨了眨眼睛，乳白的液体便继续挂落在他嫣红的两颊，他伸出鲜红的舌尖，像一只猫好奇的舔了一圈，甚至用指尖蘸了蘸鼻尖上液体，伸入嘴里滋滋有味的品尝，这幅景色既淫靡入骨又天真无邪。  
Theseus似乎被他的男孩取悦了，他终于露出了今天的第一个笑容，将手伸入Newt的腋下小心的将他抱在自己的膝上，床单顺着柔滑的肌肤滑落，露出底下红红紫紫、斑斑驳驳的肉体，可以看到他的小腹已经微微突出了一个圆润的弧度。  
“不……”青年试图抓住自己的最后一层遮蔽，但Theseus强硬的扯下那张被单，并将他的双臂缚在背后，Newt因无法抓住什么而不安的用膝盖夹紧了兄长的腰身，他跪坐在Theseus的大腿上，咬紧嘴唇，低下了自己的头，狭小的空间闷热极了，他的身上结满了汗珠，在烛光掩映下，赤露的肌肤仿佛闪着光一样美丽。  
Theseus看着他的兄弟，像一个丈夫深情的望着他妊娠中的妻子，他的右手缓慢而温情的在突起的小腹上摩挲，另一只手臂如环住珍宝一样环住了已有些笨重的腰身，似乎刚刚折磨并不来源于这同一双手。  
“嘘……不要害怕……”他也低下头，对上了那双躲闪的、蜜一样的眼睛，玫瑰柔情的味道开始抚慰青年的神经，Newt不安的挪动着自己的臀部，但贪婪翕张着的小口处溢出的清液早已出卖了他的欲望，甚至在Theseus 裤子黑色的缎面上留下了难堪的痕迹。  
“没什么……这没有什么……” Theseus吻住了青年的额头，把他又往前拢的更紧了些，安慰道，“我不会做什么……我只想和我们的Demophon打个招呼……”他的两根手指顺着脊椎下落，停在了早已躁动不安的小口前，叩击着半开的门扉。  
Newt发出一声渴望的呻吟，他明白这个时候应该说什么，“把你手指……放进去……”他用沙哑而煽情的嗓音哀求道。  
终于，那两根手指刺入了他的身体里，并在浅端曲起指节，慢条斯理的旋转，搔弄着嫩红色的褶皱状肉壁，只是轻轻玩耍，这显然不够。  
Newt深吸了一口气，他的声音因渴望被巨物刺穿的欲望和羞耻而颤抖。  
“要……再深一点……”  
“要怎么？”  
“再深一点……再重……重一点……”青年闭上了眼睛，但抖动的眼皮掩饰不了他的情绪。  
“真是是个坏Mommy……”，Theseus偏着脑袋轻笑，他看着自己的男孩，他看上去还是个孩子，就像一颗无辜的芽一样柔嫩，但这具柔嫩的子宫甚至还正孕育着另一颗嫩芽般的生命，而唯有那如少女般微微隆起的胸乳能显示出他母亲的身份，这一切显得诡异的和谐又温馨，“如果你可以哺育Rosie一样哺育我的话……”男人说，似乎并不认为自己提出了何等恶劣的要求。  
Newt本就笼上一层轻粉的躯体轻轻一颤，似乎对这话起了热切的反应，肉穴陡然一缩，流出了一股涎水，他怯生生的抬头看着自己的兄长，似乎为这种请求而在哀求，但男人只是镇定自若的坐着，甚至肉穴内的手指也不再动作。  
青年只得顺从这种恶劣的欲望，他的双手被缚在背后难以动作，只能向前挪动身体，赤露的肌肤在粗糙的呢料和柔滑的丝绸上摩擦，那种触感促使他闭上了眼睛舒服的哼出了声音。  
“你不能只顾着自己舒服。” Theseus的手指在他的肉穴中勾起警告，但看上去他十分乐意自己的兄弟在自己身上取得乐趣。  
Newt又轻哼一声作为回应，他提起自己的腰身，努力向前挺起自己的胸膛，将红润的乳头送到Theseus的唇边。  
他的胸膛像少女一样微微隆起，并不夸张，但一双滋润的胸乳也会在男人的面前颤动，乳头早已如新生的树莓一样发硬，等待着被男人用生有老茧的指头碾破流出甜美的浆汁。他等待着，甚至能感受到Theseus热烘烘的鼻息，但男人并没有动作。  
“你……”Newt迟疑着问。  
“你在给Rosie哺乳的时候会怎么说……”  
“我从没给……”  
“那你给你的情人哺乳时会怎么说。” Theseus似乎话中带刺，他笑吟吟的搂住怀中的男孩，但眼底没有一丝笑意，“你会对他说……”  
“我从没和任何人做过这种事。”Newt断然否决道，他双颊绯红，身体似乎被气得发抖，“我从没……和……”  
“嘘……”Theseus蹙起了眉毛，但眼底的冷意似乎被冲淡了许多，他抵住男孩的鼻子哄着他，“嘘……我明白了，我明白了……那么乖孩子应该对我怎么说？”  
Newt咬住他的嘴唇，从口中含含糊糊的吐出了一个“请……请你……”  
他的话语未落，Theseus湿润热烈的口唇便含上了他的右乳，用力的吮吸了起来，胸口闷胀的疼痛瞬间集中于口唇吮吸的那一点，但又意外在身体内传导着尖锐的快感，这感觉与怀孕之前完全不同。  
Newt尖叫了一声，咬住自己的下唇拼命忍住呻吟。  
Theseus用牙齿、舌头和口腔用力的挤弄并拉扯着他的右乳，而另一只手则色情的夹住他的左乳、缓慢的拍击折磨着柔滑的乳肉，在这不上不下的难熬快感中，男人的灵活的右手甚至又重新在他的后穴中动作了起来，指腹的老茧在细嫩的肉壁上慢条斯理的刮擦，甚至就像是要将人逼疯一样缓慢的深入、又缓慢的抽出，带出一丝丝晶莹的粘液，淫靡的水声和肉体的摩擦声此起彼伏，Newt终于难以忍受，他细细的哭泣着喘息，就好像又痛苦、又难以抗拒这份痛苦。  
Theseus吮吸的更加有力，Newt甚至真的感觉有液体在他的胸前流动，Theseus的指甲同时也在拨动那颗成熟的左乳，就像要将他刺破一样无情，男人右手的两指也终于刺入了令Newt最快乐的地方，并开始用指腹摩挲并玩弄着那个小点。  
“你……啊……停……停下来……”Newt开始因为这种过分快乐而感到害怕，试图阻止Theseus停止动作，但已经晚了，随着Theseus不断的吮吸，似乎胀大到即将炸裂的乳头中一丝电路般清明的痛楚。  
“呃——”棕金色鬈发的青年满头大汗，发出一声似欢乐又似痛苦的呻吟，一道乳黄的奶汁终于从乳道射入了男人的口腔中，他下方的肉穴也剧烈的收缩、夹紧了男人的手指，并喷出了今天的第一股腥香的阴精。  
“真是好Mommy，我甚至还没有干你……你就是因为这个才不给Rosie哺乳的吗……”男人一边吮吸着甜美的乳汁，一边轻笑着拍打另一边的乳肉，那里也慢慢沁出了乳黄的汁液，薄薄一层慢慢顺着胸乳色情的落入微微鼓起的小腹，“我想你也不应该给Demophon哺乳，我们可以给他找个奶妈……我的男孩……你的奶头……你的奶……你……你的一切……你永远是我的，不是吗？”  
而Newt的眼神早已因这过分的快感失焦，他的口唇微微张开，舌头渴求在口腔中颤抖，丝缕涎水混着干涸的白浊落下，口中只能发出低哑气喘声，大腿根甚至在因快感而轻微痉挛着。  
Theseus点了点头，似乎把这种状态当作了一种默许，他放缓了吮吸的节奏，解开了Newt绑住的手臂，青年的右手便如胶似漆的缠上了他结实的后背，而左手则急切的握住了男人沉甸甸的睾丸，抬起自己的潮乎乎的臀部，摩擦着那根早已又重新硬挺的阴茎，发出迫切的哀鸣，他的嫩红的后穴早已迫不及待的张开了一个小口，将阴茎的前端吸入了自己的体内，他缓慢的向下坐，由于下坠的重力，在这种体位下，那粗大的性器比一般情况进入的要深的太多。  
“为什么……还没有……结束？”Newt甚至有些生了气，像个小孩一样和哥哥撒着娇，摇着头抱怨道，“我……我不要再要了……”  
“不要什么？”Theseus问，他深深吮了一口乳汁，吻上了青年，将那腥香甜美的汁液顺着口唇渡入对方的口中，来不及吞咽的乳汁和涎水顺着两人贪婪缠绕的口角落下，两条舌头灵活的舔舐、吮吸、卷翻、舌苔、上颚、牙床、腔壁，就连口腔里似乎也都全变成了性感带，似乎凭着接吻便能达到灵魂的高潮。  
而正值此时，Theseus的双手握住青年柔软的腰身，猛烈的下压，而硬挺的性器则笔直的向上一定，在重力的作用下，他的肉柱终于突破了层层肉壁的拘束，顶入了最深的温床。  
Newt委屈的闷哼一声，但这种哭喘也被他的兄长贪婪的吞入腹中，舌头仍在绞杀着彼此，而下体的讨伐也毫不容情，粗大的怪物通过生殖腔后后便固定在那柔嫩的子宫口端，鼓胀的覃头嵌在狭窄的空间里，虽仍在步步紧逼，但抽插的幅度并不过分，似乎男人也在担心胎儿的安危，所以也只敢一边抚摸着弟弟的腹部，一边细密的捶打着那神秘的肉口。  
地板随着两个人的动作发出咯吱咯吱的声响，如果有人此时推门进来，定然会大吃一惊，一位闻名遐迩的战争英雄衣冠楚楚，只露出一根可怖的阴茎，正干着他赤露而美丽的兄弟。空气中，丝柏和玫瑰、铁与野兽的味道在争斗，在厮杀，汗液、精液、乳汁、涎水、淫水，色欲与爱欲纠缠不清，而不论是衣冠楚楚者抑或是赤裸者，都已经深陷于这场噩梦之中，一塌糊涂、无可救药。  
在抽插了数百下后，男人闷哼一声，将结深深的嵌在那温暖的子宫内，射出滚烫的精液，并死死的咬住了青年的腺体,Newt因痛楚而溢出眼泪，同样也死死的咬在了兄长的肩头。  
结在半个小时后松弛，男人沉浸在爱欲中的热情冷却了，他抽出了自己的性器，眼底只剩下冷漠与痛苦。  
这一次，标记仍然没有成功。  
他怜惜的将自己疲倦到失去神智的妻子放回帷幔之间的床上，吻了吻他的额头。  
“我会治好你的。”他喃喃道，最后望了一眼他的男孩，锁上了阁楼的门。  
他没有闻到，在浓重的松脂香味下，Newt的味道已经渐渐起了变化。

Newt睁开了他的眼睛，神经质般的握紧了手中的名片，并抚摸着自己隆起的腹部，  
“Augustus Worme。”他念出了名片上的名字，这是一个他熟悉的名字。  
掩盖标记的药物已经渐渐失效，他必须要逃走了。

我还能说什么呢\为OOC而干杯吧\具体怎么变成现在这个情况的\有时间会写的


End file.
